One of the most widely used methods of medical therapy is the intravenous (IV) infusion of liquid medicaments and/or nutrients into the bloodstream of a patient. A familiar apparatus that is used in many IV infusion applications is an IV container, such as an IV bag or bottle, which contains the liquid to be infused into the patient.
When the IV container is a bag, a rigid, hollow, sharpened IV spike is pushed into the bag to establish a pathway for fluid communication through which the liquid can flow out of the bag. The spike, in turn, is connected to or formed integrally with an inlet port of a small, elongated, transparent hollow container familiarly referred to as a "drip chamber", with the fluid pathway of the spike in fluid communication with the inlet port of the drip chamber.
Additionally, an IV line is connected to an outlet port (which is located below the inlet port) of the drip chamber. Preferably, a roller clamp (or other suitable flow regulating device) is engaged with the IV line, and a medical technician can manipulate the roller clamp to squeeze the IV line and thereby regulate fluid flow through the IV line. To establish a path for fluid communication from the IV bag or bottle to the patient, a sharp needle is connected to the IV line to puncture the patient.
Usually, the bag or bottle is elevated above the patient to establish a positive pressure head to force the fluid that is within the bag or bottle through the drip chamber into the patient. Because the drip chamber is transparent, a medical technician can view the medicament as it passes (normally by dripping) through the drip chamber to aid the medical technician in establishing a predetermined flow rate of medicament into the patient as the medical technician adjusts the roller clamp on the IV line.
While effective as aids in establishing a predetermined fluid flow through the patient, existing drip chambers, as noted above, require the use of sharpened spikes to puncture the IV bag or bottle containing the liquid. This is undesirable, particularly in the era of AIDS, because spikes, like other sharps instruments, can inadvertently puncture the medical technician who is manipulating the spike and thereby potentially infect the technician with AIDS or other disease. Thus, as recognized by the present invention, it is desirable to avoid the use of sharp instruments whenever possible.
Further, it is desirable to connect and disconnect IV lines to the drip chamber without spillage of medicament. As recognized by the present invention, such reduction in spillage can be obtained through the use of reflex valves which are compatible with needleless drip chambers and other needleless IV components.
Accordingly, it is an object .of the present invention to provide a drip chamber which does not require the use of "sharps" in infusing or extract fluid from the bag. Another object of the present invention to provide a drip chamber which is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture. A further object of the present invention is to provide a valve apparatus in an IV drip chamber or other IV component for engaging a complementary fitting, without the need to use a sharp connector.